Now You Know
by Fairady
Summary: Desmond only wanted to set a few things straight. Desmond x Alex.


Disclaimer: I own neither the characters or the games they come from, but I would be willing to fork over a lot of cash for Alex's jacket.

Warnings: Slash and sex.

Notes: I don't even play Prototype, and I'm still hooked on this pairing. Note to self, quit trying to write characters you don't know much about. Even if it is for a kink meme.

Now You Know  
by Fairady

.

.

"I really, really wish I'd had this before," Desmond is _grinning_ as he stands there watching Alex struggle. One hand tapping against the glowing _thing_ responsible for holding him still.

Alex growls as he fights the invisible hold on him. His muscles twitching and straining but the hold just doesn't give. He tries to stretch out with his biomass. A tendril, his armor, _anything_! But nothing works. The orb Desmond holds has Alex completely under control.

Alex can't even talk. His jaw proves immobile and all he can manage is a threatening growl. Desmond laughs, and Alex swears to himself that as soon as he got the chance the human would die. Good fuck or not, he was going to _pay_ for this.

"Lighten up, Alex," Desmond reaches up and tangles his fingers in Alex's hair easily moving his head down so their eyes met. A shit eating smile spread wide across his face. "I just wanted to get a few things clear between us."

The orb was pressed lightly against his chest. Alex felt his skin crawl at the feeling of it. A faint vibration that went straight through him. That folds his legs under him, despite Alex's best efforts to stop it, until he kneels at Desmond's feet.

"I know you're not real big into the romance thing, and that's actually fine with me. But that doesn't mean you can't be a little considerate," Desmond grins cheerfully as he kneels down and works Alex's pants open. "For example; taking the time to remove clothing instead of ripping it off. Only takes a few seconds and saves your partner from having to figure out how to get across town with his dick swinging in the open."

The vibration flows through him again and Alex is lifted into the the air. Desmond easily pulls his pants down before he is set back down onto the roof. The cloth is bunched up around his knees protecting them from the debris littering the rooftop they're on. Alex tenses as he feels Desmond's hands smooth up his thighs and around to grip his ass firmly. "You don't need to get completely naked obviously. In fact, the extra protection might be needed in some of the places you like to fuck. Otherwise your partner might end up spending hours picking tiny slivers of glass out of his knees with tweezers."

Desmond grabs Alex's arms, pulling them up over his head where they freeze in place. He growls again when Desmond stands up moving out of sight. A sudden snap makes him tense even as he felt the heat of Desmond's body settle behind him. The orb is placed by Alex's left leg. The unsettling vibration running through him again as he was pushed forward his chest parallel to the roof.

"And _this_ is lube," Alex sucks in a sharp breath as somehting cold pours onto his lower back, dripping down lower. Desmond runs a finger through it guiding it down his crack and brushing lightly against his hole. Circling it and pressing in just a bit. "Not saliva or come, it's a proper lube made to ease access without tearing or hurting. You can find it at anywhere, even at _Walmart_. Using it properly ensures that your partner isn't limping around in pain for days afterwards."

Desmond pushes his finger in gently, and Alex can't stop a high whine from escaping him when the finger slips in completely. The intrusion is alien and makes him want to buck. Forward to get it away or back for more. He's not really sure which he wants more but it doesn't matter because he can't move at all. Can only pant and bite back his moans as the finger _moves_.

"Stretching is good too," Desmond says against his ear. The hot air blowing against it and sending an unfamiliar shiver up Alex's spine. Or maybe it's the second finger that slides in next to the first. Stretching Alex open in a way he was starting to really enjoy even as he began to feel the first burn of pain. "Especially if it's been a while. Two or three fingers until your partner is relaxed enough to take you. Saves your partner from unnecessary pain and damage."

Desmond rests his chin over Alex's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck as his other arm curls around to touch him. Alex groans as his erection is gripped loosely. Desmond's fingers pulling his flesh into full hardness but not giving him enough friction to satisfy. "I call this a reach around. It's considered polite to give your partner one when you're fucking. It also serves as pretty fantastic distraction for some things. Like this."

A third finger is pressed into Alex, and he shudders. The pain doesn't phase him. He's been through much worse. It's the feeling of being stretched combined with the teasing slide of Desmond's fingers around his shaft. The feeling is not something he's felt before and his mind is completely empty of anything else but the pleasure of it.

Alex fights against whatever is holding him. His dick throbs with each movement of Desmond's fingers, teasing him with what he wants. It's not enough and he _needs_ more. He needs to throw Desmond down and fuck him until he bleeds, until neither of them can walk right or-

A low growl is ripped out of Alex when Desmond pulls his fingers out. Laughter is the only response he gets until Desmond grabs his hips, a blunt thickness pushing at Alex, "After that, if you do it right, your partner won't complain much when you fuck him hard."

Alex nearly screams as Desmond pushes into him in one quick thrust. Pain and pleasure ripping up his spine, making his vision go white. He feels Desmond's moan more than he hears it. He can't hear anything over the noise of his own breathing, muffled as it is by his clenched jaw.

"Oh, fuck," Desmond's fingers bite into Alex's hips, nails pressing in hard enough to bring up blood on a normal human. Alex only moans in encouragement as the pace quickens. Unable to do anything but take what Desmond is giving. It's almost enough to send Alex over, almost right.

Desmond wraps his hand around Alex's erection again. Fisting it roughly and pulling with just the right amount of force to make Alex _keen_. With Desmond moaning in his ear, thrusting hard and hitting something inside him that makes Alex choke it ends quickly. Alex tenses and comes all over Desmond's hand, vaguely hearing Desmond as he follows.

Alex slumps to the roof, whatever had held him still gone just as suddenly as it appeared. His jaw aches when he opens it and licks his dry lips. Desmond is a hot weight against his back and the orb has rolled away from them. It was dark and completely innocent looking now.

"_Really_ wish I'd had this before," Desmond pants into the back of Alex's neck. And before his mind can fully re-engage itself and remember to be angry Alex agrees. 

.

.


End file.
